


Time Makes My Love Stronger

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate (KnightofViolets)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrinweek2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofViolets/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: All my Azurrin week (2017) fics in one place.





	1. Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Azurrin Week Day 1: Armor

**I was supposed to protect you.**

Corrin quickly dove into the nearest group of enemies. Metal clashed with metal as she parried away a sword after sword. Sweat began to trickle down her brow, yet she fought on. At last, her final enemy collapsed into a heap with a swift slash of Yato.

Wiping her forehead, crimson eyes hastily surveyed the battlefield. A mess of blood and bodies, most still fighting, surrounded her on all sides. Above it all, Garon stood; his mighty dragon form paralyzed momentarily by an equally powerful song.

**I was supposed to be your shield.**

Corrin’s gaze darted around, and finally landed on Azura. Despite constantly singing, Azura dueled her current foe with every ounce of her usual grace. However, what Corrin glimpsed had her sprinting across the battleground in a flash.

Azura, who was still tied up with her enemy, only spared a glance in Corrin’s direction. Behind her, a Faceless loomed with one fist raised in the air. At the last second, Corrin darted in between the two.

**I thought I could keep you safe from everything.**

Her sword clattered to the ground as pain blossomed along her right forearm. Undeterred by this, Corrin lunged forward with a snarl. An abnormal clawed hand raked across the monster’s neck. Blood splattered her face like war paint as the Faceless fell to the ground.  

When Corrin turned around, she found amber eyes staring at her in concern. She simply winked. Azura rolled her eyes, but nodded her thanks all the same.

With a shared grin, the two ran back into the thick of battle.

**I was wrong**

Victorious cries echoed around the room. Everyone was celebrating. Everyone except for them.

Azura’s limp body lay sprawled out on the floor, while her head was gently cradled in Corrin’s lap. Brilliant blue patches fanned out along nearly every inch of Azura’s skin. Amber eyes stared sadly up at her lover as her chest rose and fell with increasingly laboured breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Azura croaked out between ragged breaths, “I guess I overdid it”

A strangled chuckle escaped Corrin’s lips. “You think?” Burning tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, yet she made no move to stop them.

**I was a fool.**

“As long as you're safe now, it was all worth it” Azura’s hand reached up to softly cup Corrin’s cheek, and wipe away the tears there. Her brow wrinkled together as she gazed up at her lover. “Can you do me one last favour?” Corrin nodded without a second thought. “Promise me you’ll live a happy life, alright?”

“But…” The protest died on her tongue. This was a battle she would not win. “I promise.”

Unshed tears glittered in Azura’s amber eyes as she beckoned Corrin closer. In the next moment, their lips met, and it was as if none of this had ever happened. Both girls cherished the sweet respite. Like all good things though, it came to an end.

“I love you,” was the last thing Corrin heard before the shimmering blue completely overwhelmed Azura; her watery form began to ascend into the air.

Corrin desperately grasped at the floating water droplets, but each one easily slipped through her fingers. The water rose up until it disappeared altogether. “No, no, no!” Violent sobs wracked her body. Why? Why did it have to be her?

**I failed you, and I can never forgive myself.**


	2. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 2: Sunshine

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

“Azura,” a voice softly whispered in my ear.

Although I grunted in acknowledgement, I refused to open my eyes. Another hour of sleep would be great. Much to my dismay, the voice continued to pester me, but I ignored it. However, just as dream land was within my reach...

“Boop.”

Immediately, my nose scrunched up, and my amber eyes blinked open to reveal an extremely up close view of a pair of crimson ones. 

Corrin perked up the moment I laid eyes on her. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” She practically sang the words; an equally enthusiastic grin was spread across her features.

“No,” I grumbled as I grabbed a fistful of blanket and yanked it over my head. Of course that didn’t work. It never works. All the blankets within my grasp were systematically pulled away from me until only a pillow remained. “Ok, I guess I’m up.” I threw my hands in the air.

“Aww come on, don’t frown,” Corrin crawled across the bed until she was practically in my lap. Reaching up, she placed a finger on each side of my mouth and stretched the skin upwards. “There. Perfect.” Corrin giggled at my expression. It was contagious. 

Soon, both of us were in the throes of a full blown laughing fit. Suddenly, Corrin’s laughs transformed into violent coughs. 

“Are you alright?” I asked as I rubbed her back.

Corrin instantly bounced back to normal, “I’m fine.”

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

Corrin gently ran a silver brush through my long blue hair. With each stroke of the brush, she quietly hummed another bar to a tune that I couldn’t place. 

In the mirror, I stare up at her. How did I end up with such a wonderful person? Corrin’s charm meant that she could have anyone she wanted, so why me?

“Penny for your thoughts?” I hadn’t even notice that the humming had stopped. Concerned crimson eyes gazed at my reflection.

My shoulder slumped. “I was just wondering what you see in me.”

Corrin let out a thoughtful hum. Silence reigned over the room, and I began to shift uncomfortably. Just as I opened my mouth, she spoke. “There's so many reasons I love you. Where do I begin?” A warm smile had taken over her features.

“The way your eyes light up when you see something cute.” 

She put the brush down, and then separated my hair into three long strands, and began folding them over each other. 

“How in character you become when telling a scary story.” 

Tying off the end, Corrin gently let the braid fall. 

“The adorable blush you get when I tease you.” 

She lightly kissed the top of my head. A tell tale heat rushed to my cheeks, and she giggled. My own laugh escaped my lips. I couldn’t help myself.

“I could go on, but now it’s time for bed.” Corrin took one step towards the bed and all of a sudden, she collapsed. She didn’t get back up.

_ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you _

“I-I’ve never seen a case this b-bad before.” Sakura said in a hushed whisper. Worry was written all over her features, and her voice shook more than usual.

I glanced over at Corrin, who had been bedridden ever since she collapsed. “Can you heal her though?” Desperation tinged the question, but neither of us paid it any mind.

“I-I’ll try.” And I knew she would. 

After Sakura left, I returned to my place beside Corrin.

Corrin was the first to speak. “It’s bad isn’t it?” For someone facing a potentially fatal disease, she was surprisingly calm.

My gaze landed on everything in the room except for her. “Sakura and Elise will find a way to heal you,” was my only response. I truly wanted to believe it.

A sweaty hand placed itself on mine. Finally, I met Corrin’s eyes. “I know.” She gave a weak smile. “I’ll get better. I promise.”

My mouth smiled, but the accompanying happiness was lost to the abyss. Unshed tears burned my eyes. “You should get some sleep.”

Long after Corrin had fallen into a fitful sleep, I still remained by her side. “I love you so much,” I whispered as I gazed at my sleeping lover through red-rimmed eyes. “Gods, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away _


	3. The Hero I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 3: Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I couldn't think of anything for this one so that's why it's short.

[Bonus Picture Here](https://iwillmakemyownfate.tumblr.com/post/163944699123/the-hero-i-need)

 

Sunshine beat down on the beach below. Amongst the sand covering the shore, large rocks incorporated themselves into the space. Searching around said rocks were two girls. 

“Oh, I found another one!” Corrin exclaimed as she waved a beige seashell in the air.

“Could you bring it over here?” Azura called back from where the two had set up camp earlier. Immediately, Corrin began to weave her way around and over rocks. “Just be careful of the last-”

Suddenly, part of the rock beneath her foot shifted, and she went careening off to the side. The rock beside her rushed up to meet her. Her eyes closed as she braced for impact. Hopefully this won’t hurt...

Out of nowhere, a soft form cushioned her fall. When she opened her eyes, she found Azura’s arms wrapped protectively around her. 

“Are you alright?” Azura asked while her amber eyes scanned for any injuries. 

“My hero,” Corrin fake swooned with a huge grin on her face.

Azura pulled Corrin up until their noses were almost touching. “Does the hero get a reward for saving you?”

Corrin raised an eyebrow, “What do you have in mind?”

“This,” Azura murmured before leaning in and capturing her wife’s lips in her own. A little moan escaped Corrin’s lips. She wouldn’t mind giving this reward more often.


	4. Distracting The Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 4: Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sexual content (in the form of pick up lines)

**Colour** \-  (of a person or their skin) show embarrassment or shame by becoming red; blush.

 

Azura was bored.

She had perched herself in a chair within their bedroom. In her hand was a half-finished book. Reading did the trick most days, but today was not one of them. Azura sighed as she marked her page, and put the book aside. A change of pace was in order. 

But what could she do? 

Corrin was too busy sorting through the large mound of paperwork in her office. The last time she had seen her wife had been a couple of hours ago. Azura doubted that she had taken a break yet. 

At that thought, a sly grin spread across her face. It wouldn't do for Corrin to overwork herself. Perhaps a little distraction was in order. 

Hopping off her chair, Azura practically ran out of the room, and down the halls to Corrin’s office. Without knocking, she silently opened the door. On the other side, Corrin sat hunched over her desk with a quill in hand. Furious scritching filled the room, and Azura used that to her advantage to slip quietly into the room. 

Noiselessly, Azura crept up behind her wife, and slipped her arms around Corrin’s neck. “Hello, dear.” she whispered into her ear at the same time.

Beneath her, Corrin’s muscles tensed up before relaxing when she recognized Azura. “I really need to get you a bell.” 

“Hey, Corrin?” Azura continued to speak in low tones, “Is there a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see myself in them.”

“I’m not wearing pants though,” Corrin scrunched up her nose in confusion.

This was going to be harder than Azura thought. “Well how about let’s play Titanic,” Azura slowly trailed a finger up her wife’s side. “You be the ocean, and I’ll go down on you.”

"What’s the Titanic?” Now, Corrin’s brow furrowed together.

Ok, one last try. “If you want I’ll treat you like that paperwork: slam you on the table and do you all night long,” Azura put every last ounce of seduction she had into her voice. 

“...I still don’t understand.”

If Azura could she would have her head in her hands right now. Corrin’s so dense sometimes, Azura was surprised they were even married. 

With a sigh, Azura went around the chair, and put her hands on Corrin’s shoulders. Amber eyes stared holes into crimson ones. “Corrin, I want to fuck you.”

“Oh,” Corrin thought about it for a second. “OH!” Immediately, every shade of red imaginable appeared on Corrin’s cheeks. 

Azura smirked victoriously. “That’s all I wanted to say,” she said before skipping off.

“Hey get back here you tease!”


	5. Fire Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 5: Fire

Flames danced in the fire pit as Corrin poked it with a stick. The fire’s bright glow illuminated a circle around their tiny campsite. Beside her, Azura leaned against her wife’s shoulder. 

Slowly, Azura’s gaze travelled down, and her eyes widened. She recoiled from her spot. “Corrin, your cloak is on fire.”

“It’s what?!” Corrin whipped her head down to see a small flame licking at the corner of the material. In an instant, she ripped off her cloak and threw it on the ground, before she quickly stomped on it. Immediately, a burning sensation seared through her bare foot. “Ow!” She yelped as she jumped up and down while holding her injured foot.

Suddenly, water appeared, and dumped itself on both the cloak and Corrin’s foot. When she turned, Corrin found Azura standing with her arms outstretched. Concerned amber eyes searched her crimson ones. “Are you alright?”

“Now I am,” Corrin let out a dry laugh, “You couldn’t have done that earlier?” She gestured to the now soaking wet cloak.

A pout formed on Azura’s features, “I didn’t think you would stomp on it and get yourself injured.” Azura sat back down, and began to rummage through her bag. “Now come over here so I can fix up your foot.”

Long after Corrin’s wound was treated and the flames of the fire were reduced to glowing embers, the two lay there in each other's’ arms. With a blanket wrapped around them, the two watched the stars, each lost in their own thoughts. Each of them happy. Each of them wanting the moment to last forever.


	6. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 6: AU (of any kind)

When I was little, my parents told me to never venture into the woods. “It’s too dangerous,” they would say, “Malevolent forces are at work there.” However, when prompted on details, they refused to give any.

Of course, their warnings did nothing to stop me from researching the woods. Every bit of information was absorbed by my eager mind. I read countless books, both fiction and nonfiction, and learned of many of the supposed ‘malevolent forces’ at work in the woods. One such tale told of a spell being cast on the trees; it insured that whoever wandered in would be forever trapped there. Another mentioned wolves the size of horses preying upon the lost and weary. There was even a few vague accounts by the town’s self-proclaimed ‘dragon hunters’ that claimed a dragon had been spotted there.

It wasn’t long before I began sneaking out on trips into the woods. At first, I never went too far into them; the fear instilled into me by my parents never truly went away. However, each foray emboldened me to the point where fear was momentarily pushed aside. This time I wanted to see if I could make it to the other side of the woods.

My research made me think that I was prepared for anything. I was wrong.

\---

With a well-stocked bag, my trusty naginata in hand, and an excuse that I was visiting a friend, I began my journey. The first rays of a rising sun touched my skin as I reached the forest’s edge. Just as I took my first step into the unknown, a sudden blur of purple caught my eye. My gaze darted to the left, but nothing was there.

Immediately my mind went to the homeless girl that lives in town. Although I could not recall her name, she had lived here for as long as I could remember. No family to speak of, yet she had many acquaintances who enjoyed her company. 

Brushing aside the possible encounter, I continued into the woods. 

By the time the sun had long since crested the horizon and begun to set, I had to admit one thing. I was completely and utterly lost. Also, something was definitely watching me. Unfortunate. My hands tightly gripped my naginata as I stepped over gnarled tree roots. 

Even being on alert, I never saw them coming. All of a sudden, they were there. Intelligent yellow eyes stared holes into my soul as they circled around me. Although not quite as frightening as the stories told, they were just as terrifying. Wolves.

The first one lunged at me. I barely dodged in time. Another one went for the kill. I stabbed at it with my naginata. The wolf howled in pain as bright red blood dripped down its coat. And so the battle continued. Each wolf took its turn attacking me. None succeeded, but each skirmish left me wearier and wearier. Finally, pain blossomed in my back, and I was sent sprawling. Before I could recover, they had closed in. I was so screwed. 

Out of nowhere, a blur of grey swooped in and knocked the closest wolf into a nearby tree. The best loomed protectively over me, and when at last my eyes focused on it…

“Oh my gods.” 

It was a dragon. A living, breathing dragon. 

Said beast whipped around and snarled at every wolf. The canines took cautious steps away from the dragon, but made no move to run. What I assumed was the leader of the pack approached the dragon. Both parties conversed in grunts and growls. With a last growl, the wolf backed off, and the pack melted back into the shadows.

When the dragon turned to me, my blood turned to ice. The great beast slowly lowered its head. It’s going to eat me, isn’t it? I guess this is the end of the line. Closing my eyes, I braced for the killing blow. 

Something nudged my cheek.

When I dared to take a peek, I found myself face to face with the dragon. Immediately, I scrambled backwards, until my back hit a tree. A new wave of pain shot through me, and I accidentally let out a groan. The dragon simply tilted its head.

After a minute, the dragon slowly approached me. Out of instinct, I shrunk back against the tree trunk. When it was within reach, it nudged my hand this time.

“What do you want?” The words slipped out before I could stop them. Once again, the beast tilted its head, but this time it was towards me. On its own, my hand reached out, and gently pat the top of its head. Immediately, its tail began to wag. “Are you serious?”

The dragon grunted happily. 

As soon as it was satisfied, it backed off. Instead of running off like I thought, it kneeled down on the ground. It looked back and forth between me and its back expectantly.

“No,” I said as soon as what it wanted registered.

The dragon sighed, but continued to repeat its actions. Seeing as though it wasn’t about to give up, and I had no idea where I was going, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to go with this mighty dragon.

“Alright, fine,” I muttered while walking up to the beast. It thumped its tail excitedly on the ground as I climbed on. As soon as I encircled my arms around its neck, it took off into the air. 

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at a cave carved into the side of a hill. Dense trees encircled the area, while wild grass covered every inch of the slope. The dragon landed with a great gust of wind before trotting into its den. 

The first thing I noticed was the comically large bed of grass; the thing took up nearly half the room. Random items were strewn about the rest of the den, including a couple pieces of clothing, a shiny stone, a few books, and even a scratch up mirror. What kind of dragon was this?

At last, the dragon halted in the middle of the room, and cautiously kneeling down. I took that as my cue to slide off its back. Once I was off, the beast retreated into the corner by the shiny rock. With a clawed hand, it reached out and gently grasped the stone.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light lit up the whole cave. As quickly as it came, it was gone. My amber eyes landed on the dragon. Or what should have been the dragon anyway. In the beast’s place stood a girl.

A naked girl.

In an instant, heat rushed up to my cheeks. I didn’t think my blush could get any worse until she skipped over to me; her violet locks bounced with each step.

“Hello! My name is Corrin,” she stopped right in front of me with a broad grin spread across her features. 

“I-I'm Azura,” I managed to stammer out once my mind started working again. “Um, you…” I pointed at her while trying not to look. It was difficult. 

Corrin raised her brow, and looked at herself. “Oh, right! Silly me,” a musical laugh followed. She quickly snatched a robe off the floor and slipped it on. “I don't have guests often.”

Now that she was dressed, I could really get a good look at her, and I realized something. “Wait a minute,” I peered closer at Corrin's face, and it clicked. “You're that homeless girl that lives in town.”

“That's me!” she said without missing a beat. “It's nice to finally meet you!” All of a sudden, the smile was wiped from her face, and replaced by a concerned look. “Do you mind if I take a look at your back?”

My back throbbed at the acknowledgement, but I still crossed my arms. Could I really trust this girl? “Why?”

Corrin cocked her head, “I want to treat that wound. The wolves were especially violent today.”

Memories of the encounter resurfaced. “How did you do that anyway?” My curiosity got the better of me,” You made the wolves go away, right?”

“Oh, I have a deal with them,” she waved her hand dismissively. “They don’t attack travelers and I drop food off once every fortnight.“ Corrin sheepishly scratched her head, “I may have been a little late this time.” Out of nowhere, the concern returned. “Now about that back?”

There was no way she was going to give up. “...alright.”

With that said, Corrin instantly began running around the cave to gather supplies; she nearly tripped multiple times. At last, she settled down by the mirror and patted the spot beside her. “Could you remove your shirt, please?” she asked as I sat down.

Although my blush returned, I pulled my shirt off. “Why are you helping me?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Corrin dipped a piece of cloth into a bucket by her side. Once she wrung it out, she began to dab at the wound.

I grit my teeth, “Well do you want something in return?”

“Nope.” Now in her hands was a stone bowl. Carefully, she picked out some leaves from a pile beside her, and placed them in the container. With practiced precision, she began to grind them up.

As she rubbed the balm into my wound, a cooling sensation spread over it. My shoulders gradually relaxed. “Really?” My eyes widened in disbelief. “ I do owe you one. Don't you have anything you want? Anything at all?”

“Be my friend.” 

The whisper just escaped me. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I said be my friend,” Corrin said while grabbing a roll of bandages. “If you want to repay me then all I ask for is your friendship.”

“I could try.” 

“You should stay here for the night,” Corrin quickly changed the subject as she finished up putting on the bandage. Her crimson eyes flitted to the darkness outside. “It's too dangerous to go out right now. You can share my bed.”

“Are you sure there's enough room?” I sarcastically said while gazing at the oversized bed. 

Immediately, Corrin face flushed, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Later that night when the moon shined its silver light into the cave, my mind was still at work. As I lay there beside this unknown dragon girl, a single thought came to mind. 

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.”


	7. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day 7: Memory

My footsteps echoed off the stone walls as I hobbled down the corridor. I had a single destination in mind. However, when I passed a painting, I couldn't help but stop. In the artwork, a familiar breath-taking lake sprawled across the canvas. 

I remember when I first met you. For the first time I was out of the castle by myself. Then, I stumbled upon you. You, who sung with such a beautiful voice, intrigued me from the very beginning. The moment you turned to face me with those striking amber eyes, I knew I wanted to learn everything about you. 

With the painting fresh in my mind, my feet decided to take a detour. Soon a very different piece of art came into view. A tapestry displayed the great battle that took place that one fateful day. 

I remember when we first kissed. We had met up in the middle of the night. The next day, the army planned on taking down Anankos once if for all. It remained unknown if everyone would make it back. Your soft lips found mine, and, suddenly, the rest of the world didn’t matter. 

Next, I found myself outside of the throne room. Not a single soul lurked there today. There were days it was the complete opposite of this. 

I remember when we married. It was a grand celebration. Most of the country showed up for the wonderful affair. More than one of us shed tears. Seeing you in that beautiful white dress only made me fall in love with you more. 

The next stop was the nursery. Three old cribs took up the room. Long ago, the room used to be so lively. 

I remember when we had Shigure, Kana, and Konnie. Shigure, so young yet already so much like his mother. Meanwhile the twins left no room for a dull moment. We watched them grow day after day. Now they're off on their own, and we’ve never been prouder. 

Finally, I arrived at my destination. I quietly opened the door. Although time had turned her hair gray and left wrinkles all over her, she was just as beautiful as I remembered. Nothing could beat the smile she gave when she looked up from her book and spotted me. 

I remember everything. 

But most of all…

I remember you. 


End file.
